Jason Voorhees in The Secret World
by Android Cross
Summary: Starring a Jason of my own creation thats a mix from all the movies(and slightly modified) Jason goes about his daily life, murder, living in a apartment and the occasional drink, then he meets a strange man that introduces him to the Secret world were he joins up with the Illuminati and does jobs for them. Based on a roleplay I'm doing in Secret World Legends.


(This Jason is a combination of all the movies put into the Secret World universe, He's also "convinced" a barber and a surgeon to fix his hair and face so he looks different) (He doesn't wear the Hockey mask all the time till a certain part of the story)(too make a long story short for the mix, He does drowned, comes out too seek his revenge, sees his mother's body, gets double pissed and seeks revenge on the people who did it, thing is the people who did it have integrated their bloodline into society so much that he's now just killing anyone who pisses him off and trying to make his way in the world. I also made him alot nicer to certain people as you'll see.)

"The Tokyo incident has increased as people panic throughout the area, Eye witness report Orochi Security personel fighting against Armed Civilians though the higher ups are keeping such rumors quiet..."

Jason walked in, though with him it was like a ghost had entered the room, and techinically that was the case. He laid a machete on the side of a table.  
He'd been very straight forward with his landlord who treated him very kindly strangely...

xxxxxxxxxxWhen he first moved inxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Landlord opened the door to see a very tall man with a hockey mask with blood cakeing his clothes.  
silently the man was freaking out, but he put on a straight face.  
"Can I help you?"  
In the man's hands was a stack of dollar bills, he turned his head a minute. the Landlord also looked out to see a sign he had put there that said "Room Free after first payment!"  
"You brought this on yourself Jerry, You put up the sign you take all types..." he thought to himself.  
"I'm sorry sir, this is a old sign, the Room is free on the first customer now, you don't have to pay for it, only the ones after you do." he put on a fake smile.  
"Smile Jerry, smile like you mean it when you obviously don't.." was racing through his head.  
The man nodded and after putting a one dollar bill in a nearby donations jar, he walked away "Thank Merciful God thats over..." thought Jerry "Though he was kinda nice for all that blood."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "In other news a series of murders in the area of Crystal Lake and footage from a drone have Police and the CIA looking for a strange man in a Hockey Mask." said the radio.  
"Well it least its now iconic." he thought, he thought alot about things, mainly cause everyone he tried talking to didn't understand his grunts(something the surgeon couldn't fix) or were scared shitless by him even though he had gotten himself a new face. He examined himself without his hockey mask in the mirror.  
He felt his hand over his now handsome features, I mean being ugly had its perks...okay so no it didn't.  
He was lucky there were pictures in the Barber and the Surgeon's so he could point out what he wanted.  
He heard a knock on the door (skipped the Tutorial sequence because its long and boring.)  
As he opened it a man with fancy clothes and sunglasses looked him up and down (he was currently wearing a white shirt with a brown jacket and grey pants.)  
"(whistles) Someones been bad! I approve! Mind if I come in?" though the man reeked confidence he stood outside waiting for Jason to allow him to enter.  
Jason waved him in. "Now Lets be clear here." he closed the door "I have a client that knows who you are Jason Voorhees." the man smiled even as Jason slowly reached for his machete behind him "Now Now no need to get like that. We won't report you."  
Jason put the machete down "Good,now lets cut to the chase, My client is looking for the best of the best in areas that most people wouldn't have the stomach for."  
He walked in a pace back and forth as he talked "Now you Jason, are top notch in the department that we need, My client neither wants to know or even cares of your past, and is infact willing to erase all your...past victims there..existence from the world, that way you walk a free man. Hockey mask or no, all you have to do is meet with my client and go from there."  
He handed Jason a card then said "You have a appointment in a specific location at a certain time that you should keep. Later Gator!" with that he exited the room and went out the door.

(stopping here cause I wanted to get the start of this out fast) 


End file.
